One Day More
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: More Chapter are going to be added (this is a Les Miserables thing meaning it is going to be long)
1. At The End Of The Day

**At the End of the Day**   
* these people are not mine nor is the song but the words are. Thanks.   
if that doens work here is this http://www.blueriver.net/~kendallj/midi/LesMiserables/endday.mid   


**Ron - * Carrying his books out of class, sighing at all the work ***   
At the end of the day you're another day border   
And that's all you can say for we have homework to do   
It's a struggle, it's a war   
And there's nothing that anyone can do to help   
One more day waving about   
What is it for? 

**Harry -* running with a broom, and with is books, into Snapes class ***   
One day less before the game   
At the end of the day your so much more tired   
And the books on your back   
with all the weight that u have   
Your fly as fast as can be   
hoping to get to class on time   
Ready to scream 

*LIBRAY* 

**Hermoine- * At the library Studying about the best wizards of the world ***   
One day nearer to graduation   
At the end of the day there's another day dawning   
and you study all you can   
but get distracted by a man   
with red hair, and a perfect smile   
with a prefect badge on his robes and a book in his hand 

**Ron- * looking at a guy that is eyeing Lavender when he walked into the library ***   
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and   
There's gonna be hell to pay   
At the end of the day 

*CLASS* 

**Snape- * putting his chalk down with his wand ***   
At the end of the day you get lesson after lesson   
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't do any harm 

**Students- * Putting their books in the bag. ***   
There is Christmas Break coming   
and will all be ready to fled   
to go home to set by a fire   
And in a bed   
This dungeon has us all to freeze 

**McGonagall - * Pointing out that Hermoine's it perfect ***   
Have you seen how to change a spider to a toad?   
Mr. Weasley, quit poking it with u'r wand   
It's very simple to do this transfiguration.   
It's your sixth year to know this by now, 

**Neville -* jumps up in excitement ***   
My Toad! 

*HALLS OF HOGWARTS*  
  
  
**Peeves - * flying up and down around the corners ***   
At the end of the day it's another day over   
With enough room to bounce off the walls   
Play with sticks, Play with stones   
Dump ice water on there heads   
Them watch them all run home.   
Or the Bloody Baron may say,   
"You've got to pay your way   
At the end of the day." 

*OUTSIDE BY THE LAKE* 

**Lavender - * pulling her aside from a daydream ***   
And what have we here somewhat innocent sister   
Come on Hermoine, let's have all the news! 

**Hermoine - * hiding a smile ***   
Dear Lavender, you must no tell a soul   
For the he is always there. 

**Lavender - * Pulling her out of her chair ***   
There's no time to lose!!! 

**Percy - * walking over and glancing at Hermoine ***   
What is this talking all about   
Will someone tear these two apart   
This is a School , not Hogs made   
Now come on ladies, settle down   
*** Looking at his badge ***   
I a prefect to insure my reputation   
I am the role-modle of this town   
I look to you to be keep it down   
And be as quiet as you can. 

*COMMONROOM* 

**Harry - * Studying at his book, pondering over his questions ***   
Now someone say how this is done? 

**Ginny - * smiling at Harry and winking ***   
At the end of this book will be done with our homework   
*** Looking around 4 Hermoine ***   
Ask Hermoine she knows all the answers   
There's a man she asked to help   
To keep up with the best   
But she is always starting at him   
Daydreaming   
And draco doesn't like it! 

**Lavender - * Looking at Ron as he walked by, blushing ***   
Yes it's true he has a crush   
And she is in-love with someone else   
And he probity don't she excess   
Leave it at that 

**Fred - * Comes in the common room with a bag full of Joke-things ***   
We know who it is in this school   
And he likes her two   
But who care's   
What's the matter with that? 

**George - * Smiling pointing at the bag ***   
At the end of the day we'll be nothing but trouble   
And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one   
While we're earning our daily laughter   
Putting dungbombs under the stairs   
and then time to run 

**Twins - * think about how much they can't wait to get into there files ***   
Then we'll be in the office   
And it's us who'll have to pay   
At the end of the day! 

**Harry - * Looking over at Ron who was Supprise ***   
I might have known who the person is,   
I might have known the way she stares   
I might have guessed your brother then? 

**Ron - * looking at the place with Percy's name on it ***   
Ah yes, The perfect One.   
Who keeps himself so quite and cool   
He'd be the cause, I had no doubt 

**Lavender - * Playing footsies with Ron under the table ***   
Of any trouble hereabout   
You play the same game to   
with me in class and dinner 

**Ginny - * holding Harry's hand ***   
She's been laughing at you   
While she's playing the same game 

**Harry- *Grinning at Ginny ***   
Ginny your as bad as Ron when it comes to this! 

**Hermoine - * yawning while watching Percy's butt ***   
O, man my what a day 

**Percy - * blushing while watching Hermoine take her hair down ***   
Tell me about it 

**Percy - * pushing them all up-stairs ***   
Right then, All on your way ! 


	2. One Day More

**One Day More**   
Hogwarts Style   
O.K. First I don't own Harry Potter or this song that is playing with it. I only own the words I made-up and the things my imagination does. Here is the setting: IT's in the Gryffindor Common Room and the Boys are getting all fitted for Percey's and Hermoine's Wedding. The girls are getting all done-up to. This song is called One Day More from Les Miserables. In the middle part there is three people sing as one. But I hope your imagination took off like mine or something like that. Well I hope you have one. :P Hogwarts is all white like a grand marble. and with white ribbons hanging in every which way. Here is the song midi link if you want to sing along with it if not as fine Please try not to flame though and if you do make sure it's in a nice way .Thanks "and now ONE DAY MORE."   
if not work go here http://www.musicselections.com/movie/lm-day.mid

**Ron**- *** in the mirror make sure his tuxedo fits him just nice ***   
One day more! Another day, another destiny   
This never-ending road to Percey Weasley. 

**Harry- * as he shoves him over to see himself ***   
We seen him in, love it's a crime   
He'll shake were he stands when it's time   
One day more! 

**Percey- * is in the dressing room to get his Tuxedo fitted and daydreams of the sorting hat that night and Hermoine sitting by him ***   
I did not live until that today   
When I first meet you in the sorting. 

**Fred- * walks in with a smile ***   
One day more 

**Percey and Hermoine- * as they walked down the stair case to go to dinner with everyone ***   
Tomorrow you'll be a whisper away   
And yet with you, my life has started 

**Hermoine-* as she try's on her white gowns with a hex to make it shimmer every time see smiles and it's silk train ***   
One more day all one my own 

**Percey and Hermoine- * remembering the rose like ring he gave her on the roof top ***   
We'll be together till the end. 

**George- * putting on a clown tie, and smiling ***   
One more day with him not bossing 

**Percey and Hermoine- * holding and picture of them playing exploding snap's, and him twirling her around ***   
I was born to be with you 

**Fred- * smile as to think that marriage would have Precey so busy that he could never boss them around again ***   
What a life we might have known 

**Ginny and Harry- * sitting by the fire side with a blanket on them snuggling ***   
And we'll all see you through 

**Twins- * pretending to cry and pulled out a tissue and blew there nose ***   
Yet, Love is in the air 

**Harry-* gets up and yawns and kisses his girl before going to bed ***   
One more day before the wedding 

**Percey-* coming down the stairs looking ***   
Does Fred have the ring? 

**Fred-* drops a book on his toe ***   
I gave it to George last night while dinning! 

**Percey- * sighs with a depression of hope ***   
When we'll you guys ever learn? 

**George-* hits Precey in the back of the head with a pillow ***   
When our ranks begin to form 

**Precry-* sits down feeling nervous, his head in his hands ***   
Do I stay, and do I dare? 

**Ron- * kisses lavender and sets by his brother ***   
I will stay by your side 

**The Hogwarts Chorus**   
The time is now 

**Cedric (Ghost)- * Fly's around singing ***   
The day is here 

**Percey- * yells for excitement ***   
One day more 

**Twins- * packing there bags with things for all-around-jokes ***   
One more day to into the chapel   
We will look our best for good luck   
We'll be ready for these schoolboys   
We will set-up the explosives and then duck! 

**Harry- * laughing while helping ***   
One day more 

**Ron- * explaining what he thinks will happen ***   
Watch 'em run amok   
Catch 'em as they fall   
Never know your luck   
When there's a free-4-all   
Here a little dive   
There a little splash   
Most of them are goners   
So they won't be missed much! 

**Dumbledore- * putting on his best school robes for the wedding ***   
One day to a new beginning   
Raise the flag of an United high   
Everybody will be applauding   
Smiling as they walk side-by-side   
There's a new world for the winning   
There's a new world to be won   
Do you hear the people sing 

**Precey- * smiling as kissing his future wife before getting ready ***   
My place is here   
I'll fight for you 

**George- * pointing to a watch and pulling him to the dressing room ***   
One hour more 

**Precey and Hermoine- * as they were getting ready along with there other friends ***   
We did not live until that day   
Now we never will be parted 

**Preacher (Dumbledore)- * walking up to the platform ***   
This is a couple from the heavens 

**Ron- * looking at Hermoine in amazement and proud, as she walks to the door ***   
My best friend 

**Precy and Hermoine- * they say as he is standing there waiting to take her arm ***   
An hour I'll be yours for all time   
And yet, my love for you grows fonder 

**Harry- * getting nervous himself, watching Ginny come up before Hermoine ***   
One more day to relaxation   
I'm be married with my love   
Ginny, will you be mine forever? 

**Twins- * putting charmed candles on the side of the isle's ***   
Watch 'em run amok   
Catch 'em as they fall   
Never know your luck   
When there's a tree-2-fall 

**Ron-* Watching as Lavender took Hermoine's White Rose's to hold ***   
Tomorrow we'll be far away   
Lavender, I'll be here to stay   
Will you be with me for life? 

**Preacher- * twinkle in his eye! Hermoine and Percey's eyes meet and they fell into a blissful kiss ***   
You may now kiss your bride 

**ALL -* as they all run out after the bride and groom, when fireworks go off and Ron and Harry Purpose ***   
Tomorrow we'll discover   
What our God in heaven has in store   
One more dawn   
One more day   
One day more! 


	3. Look Down

By:HermioneAndariaWealsey   
7-31-02   
D/C: This song, nor do the charters belong to me. The song is Les Miserables, and the people are Harry potter. I do hope you enjoy. I am sorry that I has taking me so long.

* The teachers are walking back from the staff room, into their classrooms. As they are doing this, students are passing them by, being that this is one more month until school is out.*   
Teachers-   
Look down, Look down   
Do not look them in the eye   
Look down, Look down,   
They'll torture you till you die. 

*The first year students are out side learning to have their broom come to them. *   
Madame Hooch-   
The sun is strong   
And hot as hell today   
Say up, say up   
Your broom will come to you. 

*The room is very hot and all the students and the teacher are very tiered. They are learning their last spell.*   
Flitwick-   
I've done no wrong,   
Please Seamus, don't blow up.   
Wand up, Wand down,   
Do it, don't just stare. 

*Percy, is watching a brushy brown haired girl run out of the library, with her hair flying behind her.*   
Percy-   
I know she'll wait   
I know that she will be true. 

*End-term finals, in the transfiguration room.*   
McGonagall-   
Books close, quills down   
You may leave when your through. 

*Jumpinh up into the air and stearching*   
Ron-   
When we are free 

*Looking outside from a window*   
Harry-   
You won't see me 

*Running by them, in the hall ,waving*   
Hermione-   
I have to take a test. 

*Offering treats, in the common room now*   
Fred-   
Have one, Have one   
They are very good for you 

*Yelling at Kaite*   
George-   
On no, not that   
Now your going to be all blue. 

*Harry, Ron and Hermoine are setting at a table in the back.*   
Snape-   
Quills up, parchment out,   
Now listen for your turn.   
What are, we missing   
In the potion that you made? 

*Backround*   
We standing on our grave.   
_____________________________   
*Now this is all in the Office of Filch.*   
Filch-   
Now bringing the prisoner 24601   
Your time is done   
And you detentions begun   
Do you know what this means? 

Fred-   
Yes, it means your mean. 

Filch-   
No! it means you get   
Your bucket, mop and towel   
Your a trouble maker. 

George-   
Why does he get all the fun? 

Filch-   
Now on to you. 

George-   
I broke a toilet,   
I promise my sister she would have one.   
All it was, was the seat. 

Filch-   
Ha! That is all to you   
Now you are going to fix the seat. 

Fred-   
I know the meaning of the 7 years   
A slave of the rule braking 

Filch-   
Three hours for what you have done   
For both of you because you tried to run,   
Yes, Wesley's. 

Both Weasley's-   
My name is Gerd and Forge. 

Filch-   
And I'm a squib.   
Do not forget my name   
Do not forget this day.   
24601 


	4. Lovely Ladies

8By: Me of course   
8-4-02   
D/C: None of these people belong to me, nor does the song. But have fun reading it just the same. I am trying very hard to put them in order... And please review.....Thanks very much. There is a web page that has all of the Les Mis... Midi format on it and I will give it to you so maybe, you can sing and take your mind in places beyond. But thank you to everyone, that has pushed me on... I realy want to thank you and you will be getting an thanky ou card in you e-mail box. I take the time to say thanks, when people deserve it, and you fiver do.   
**Lovely Ladies**

*The grand ball has come to Hogwarts and the boys are getting ready to leave and find their Lovely Ladies*   
*Walking down the stairs* 

Seamus-*Hand on Harry's back*   
I smell women,   
Smell'em in the air. 

Neville-*Running in front of them. almost tripping*   
Think I'll ask that girl,   
In the coner over there. 

Fred-* Walking through and cloud of smoke, by the game they played*   
Lovley Ladies   
Smell'em through the smoke 

Ron-*While kissing Lavender*   
Seven day at home,   
Can make you feel very alone. 

Harry-*Watching a flaming red haired girl grab his arm*   
Even Wizards need a little spell.   
_______________________________________________________________   
Ladies in Hufflepuff-*Getting ready in their rooms*   
Lovely Ladies   
Waiting for the time   
Wating for the Wizrads   
Who only talk about fly'en. 

Ladies in Slytherin-*Walking down their staircase, talking among themselves*   
Lovely Ladies   
Waiting for you owl.   
Some of us are not,   
Willing to wait for you,   
So hurry and come now.   
_____________________   
Old widow witch-*A witch is by the front gate, making sure that no illgal things are brought in, she spots Hermoine.*   
Come here my dear   
Let's see what you have here.   
This ring you wear... 

Hermoine-*showing it to her*   
Madame, It belongs to me. 

Witch-*pulling hermoine towards her*   
It's very old. 

Hermoine-*streaching out a hand*   
Do you know what it is? 

Witch-*smiling*   
It's a white crystall, It showns when your in love.   
Thats all it is. 

Ginny-*Comes barging in on the conversation*   
Thats all I need 

Witch-*bewilderd look on her face*   
And who are you? 

Ginny-*Proudly standing up*   
I--am a Weasley. 

Witch-*smiling and looking at the hair*   
I should have know,   
My dear, we must all say good bye.   
_______________________________   
Quidditch team-*washing up in the bathrooms*   
Hogwarts Ladies   
Running in the Dark.   
Ready for a pick-up,   
to ride to the stars in the park. 

Oliver-*walking in looking all smug*   
Long ride, short ride,   
Anytime, gentlemen. 

Kaite-*Throwing a towel at him*   
Yea, if you want to see them shakin-up all year. 

Girls-*yelling from outside*   
We can take it, anytime, anywhere.   
_________________________________   
*Doing a servay on the girls outside*   
Fred-   
What pretty hair! 

George-   
What pretty looks, you got there. 

Le Jordan-   
What luck, I got! There all worth a lifetime, my fellow. 

All Three-   
We'll take the lot   
____________________________________________   
Ginny-*shaking her head*   
Fred, your awful, leave them alone. 

LeJordan-*holding out a hand*   
Let's make a bet! I'll even let you go first.   
Just think of that. 

Ginny-*battering her eyes*   
Your such a gentlemen. 

Fred-*doubled-up in laughter*   
No he is not. 

Lavender-*Hands on her hip, eyeing Fred*   
What can he do? He's not that good.   
Go on, see what he's made of.   
______________________________________   
Ron-*down on one knee*   
My dear Ladie,   
He's the fastest on the broom,   
wasn't there at all,   
Till he came into his room. 

Percey-*Walking up to him*   
Ronald Weasley,   
What are you waiting for?   
Doesn't take a lot of savvy, 

Ron-*shuting him up, looking at hermoine*   
For you to say any more. 

Harry-*Ron, Fred, George, LeJordan, And HArry, pushing him into Hermoine*   
Come on Percy,   
What are you waiting for? 

*Backround"Hogwarts Ladies":* 

_____________________________________   
Percy-*pointing at Hermoine*   
Gimme the dirt   
Who's that bit over there? 

Penople-*Looking angerly at her*   
The Golden skirt,   
She's the one thats so rare. 

Anglina-*Smiling and waving franticaly*   
She's got the brain,   
And does all that she can. 

Fred-*Stuffing his face*   
You know she doesn't   
have any kind of man. 

Harry-*waving over at her*   
Oy, Hermoine,   
come over here and join us,   
Lovely Ladie. 

Ladies at Percy's table-* all looking at Hermoine in the up-most fury*   
Come Clearwater, why all the fuss?   
Shes no grander then the rest of us.   
Life us droped us at the bottom of the heap   
Join your classmates.   
Make A's while you cheat 

Kaite-* Pointing at her noise, and looking all them, with a searching look*   
Your worng dearie,   
She knows your lot. 

Angelina-*Eyeing Hermoine and Percy as they dance*   
Thats right Hermoine,   
show him what you've got. 

*Hogwarts Faires flying around inside the building-*   
Prefects, Head Boy's, take them as the come   
Their Once in a lifetime offer, and their also no refund. 

Young men, Teen men   
Wizards of the world   
See them with their long baered, their never quite that grand.   
All it takes is, time to wait for them. 

*ladies climbing backup to their rooms*   
Lovely Ladies   
Going for a song   
Got a lot of callers but they never stay for long. 

Hermoine-*pulling Percy to his feet, and then going t o the libray*   
Come on Percy,   
You have lot to do.   
Don't it make a change when you a asingment you can't refuse.   
*thought*   
Very handsome   
Sitting by his side,   
It is just as well he never hears the thoughts in my head.   
Percy, I will go anywhere with you, that you are to be lead. 


	5. Fred arrest and George is forgiven

Geroge ARRESTED, Fred FORGIVEN  
  
**Dumbledore *looking at George*  
**Tell his reverence your story  
**Snape *floding his arms*  
**Let us see if he's impressed  
**Lupin *smiling at Fred and trying not to laugh*  
**You were hinding here last night  
Are you being honest to our test?  
**Fred *putting on a hug smile*  
**And then, out of Christian goodness  
We check on Snape last night!  
**George *smling also*  
**We were so woried that he had not gotten rest!  
**Fred  
**That is right.   
**Snape *eyeing them*  
**But my friend you left so early  
Surely something slipped your mind   
**George *Hiding his gadjets*  
**You forgot I gave these also  
Would you leave the best behind?   
**Fred *jumping in *  
**So, Professors, you may release him  
For this man has spoken the truth  
I am not sorry for you bad looks  
And here is some soap to go with you.  
**George *turns to Fred*  
**But remember this, my brother  
See in this some higher plan  
We must now get him to try  
To become an honest man   
**Ron *laughing*  
**What did you do to him last night?  
He is moaning about a soap bar and the middle of the night!   
**Lupin *smiling at the boys*  
**Smlimy Git need to wash his face if he could  
But I see is would not be so good!  
  
  



	6. What have I done?

WHAT HAVE I DONE (THE BOYS IN THE DORMS SOLILOQUY)   
D/C these people are not mins nor is the song. But I do ask that you enjoy it very very very much!  
All the men are running in from the outside potrait of the fat lady to their rooms.   
They just got done pulling a joke on snape and flitch and are now trying to look very innocent.

  
**Fred- high-fiving Harry  
**What have I done?  
Leeping Wizards, what have I done?  
Become a clown in the night,  
Boy that was fun!   
**George-clapping at Percy  
**We have done good so far,  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of his hate,  
The cries in the dark that we are wating to hear,  
When he awakes well start to see the tears!  
**Harry-looking at Ron  
**There's no another way to go  
I can not believe I have missed this years ago!  
His face is a horror that can never become  
A face that you would see on a Chum.   
**Ron-giving two thumbs up to Seamus and Nevile  
**But he'll never get out of his bed  
Casue we chained him and left some bread!  
**Percy-Laying down on the bed with his hands behind his head  
**Yet why did I allow that women  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
She treated me like any other  
She gave me his trust  
She is like our mother  
My life She claims for God above  
Can such things be?  
For I have come to trust my heart   
And yet I love her even so.  
**Seamus-rolling his eyes  
**Tell her how you feel!  
Show her that you care!   
**Nevile-  
**Tell her like you tell us!  
Percey she is like no other!  
**Ron-  
**Listen to all of us in here  
Take Advise from your peers.  
Instead lets talk about our freedom   
**Harry-evil grin  
**I feel my shameful but it is nice   
Come on Percy, Snape is going to act like a Rat!  
When will he awake?   
**Fred-hearing beds creeping  
**We better get to bed some time tonight?  
We have no other place to go!  
**George-  
**When Snape and Flitch wake   
They will be screaming  
as we try to drown out the noise.   
**Percy-  
**To the whirlpool of my sin  
I can say that I had fun  
But as such I must admit  
I sure wish I has a water gun!   
***Snape and Flich scream at the top of there lungs*  
**Another story must begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
